


Blake's birthday surprise

by Shefanilover



Category: Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shefanilover/pseuds/Shefanilover
Summary: Gwen wants Blake to have a great birthday so she plans a big day for Blake and even has a special surprise for him. Blake also has a surprise for Gwen.





	Blake's birthday surprise

"Happy birthday Blakey I love you." Gwen wrapped her arms around me and kissed me sweetly. "I love you too baby you mean everything to me." Gwen took my hand and brought us downstairs and I saw tons of gifts, my mom and Mike, Gwen's parents, and a big buffet of food including sausage, toast, eggs, bacon, hash browns, bagels, and lots of fruits. I knew Gwen would do something big for me but I didn't expect her to do all this, she is the best girlfriend in the world. I pulled Gwen close to me and gave her a quick peck on the lips and thanked her "thank you so much baby girl. You're the best." 

I sat down at the table and Gwen and my mom came out with a birthday cake for me and began to sing. We all sat down and ate some, it was very delicious it was a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. Gwen and I shared cake, she was sat on my lap and just had a few bites because she said she was still full from our big breakfast. I then opened gifts I got lots of new shirts and bathing suits from my mom, and I got a new guitar and some hunting supplies from Gwen. I thanked them both and gave them hugs and gave Gwen a nice long kiss. 

I took Gwen and my mom out on the boat for awhile and we had tons of fun, we were blasting music through the speakers and were all singing along. We played Michael Jackson, Garth Brooks, Lionel Richie, and more. I jumped in the water and pulled Gwen in with me. When Gwen and I came up, Gwen tried to push me back under but I grabbed her and pulled her in my arms and held her closely. "I'm sorry I pulled you in the water with me baby." She tried to squirm out of my arms. "I'm still mad at you Blake." I kissed her neck and then her lips. "Are you still mad? You can't be mad at me on my birthday." Gwen climbed on my back and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "How could I be mad at you after that?" Gwen and I jumped back on the boat and my mom got us towels to dry off and a blanket for us to share so we wouldn't get too cold. 

"Thank you so much for everything mom I had a great birthday." 

"You're welcome Blakey. Go have fun on your date with Gwen. Come back to see me soon okay?" 

"Okay mom, I love you." 

"I love you too Blake." 

*****

"Where are we going baby?" 

"Wherever you want. It's your birthday babe." 

"Can we go to bar and grill down the road?" 

"Of course." 

I ordered a burger, fries, and a beer and Gwen ordered a soup, a salad, and a water. When the food got delivered I saved some of my fries for Gwen because I know Gwen loves to eat my fries. Gwen and I held hands throughout our whole meal because we both love touching the other, we also had a nice chat during the meal. We mostly talked about missing each other and not wanting to be apart again. 

"I have one more surprise for you when we get back home." 

"Baby you have spoiled me all day, what else could you have for me?"

"I know I have, but it's your birthday and I want it to be special. Besides I have a feeling you'll like this surprise." 

"Gwen you're too good to me." 

*****

"Okay Blakey. Are you ready for your surprise?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay open your eyes." 

I opened my eyes and saw Gwen in the tiny red bikini I bought for her a few days ago. "Damn it Gwen. You are so fucking hot. I'm going to get a boner just by looking at you." She climbed on the bed and laid on me and kissed me with lots of tongue. "Babe take off your clothes." I stripped them off as fast as I could. "At your request darling." Gwen kissed me again and started grinding against me. "Blakey come sit over here on the chair." I didn't ask any questions I just did what Gwen said. I watched Gwen as she got to her knees and started to take me in her mouth. She licked the sides of my dick and took my dick in her hands and began stroking it while sucking as much as she could take. She took my dick out of her mouth and licked my balls but then kissed the tip of my dick and took it back in her mouth. "Fuck! Gwen I'm gonna cum." She went even deeper and sucked me hard until I came seconds later and she held my dick still in her mouth and swallowed all of my cum. "Fuck that was hot Gwen. Let me love you tonight baby." 

Gwen took off her bikini and slammed her lips into mine. I grabbed Gwen gently by the waist and took us to our bed and laid us down, her on bottom and me on top. I kept teasing Gwen by letting the tip of my dick hit her center. "Fuck! Blake please. I want you so bad." At that I kissed Gwen and slowly slid my dick in her, our lips never parting. We started off slow but then got faster and we both were letting out moans. "Blakey I'm going to cum!" I felt Gwen soak me in her juices and I soon followed letting my seed dump into her. I then grabbed Gwen's ass and slapped it. I turned her over and she smirked "Blakey can I be your cowgirl?" I didn't say anything I just kissed her neck and sat her on my dick. She kept sliding up and down on my dick having us both moaning and gasping for air. God she felt amazing. "Gwen will you marry me?" Gwen got off my dick and turned around on my lap to face me. "Do you mean it Blake? You really want to get married?" I just smiled and nodded. "Gwen baby, I want nothing more than for us to get married. You're my everything, nothing compares to you. You make me the happiest man alive and I love you more than words could ever explain. I would die without you baby You're perfect, and the most beautiful woman I know. I am breathless whenever I'm near you. I love you baby girl." Gwen started crying on my shoulder and I held her close to me. "Babe of course I'll marry you I love you." I picked Gwen up and started spinning her around and kissed her deeply. We are finally going to get married. I am going to get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend and soul mate.


End file.
